As told from Maureen
by AngelxSchunard
Summary: Maureen's POV on the year she knew Mimi. About love, and 'No day but today' this is my first POV and my first writings in a long time. R&R please.


_**Notes from the author:**_

_**What really happened during the last moments of Mimi's life? Did she live? No one will ever know. This is my first POV and it's from Maureen, sorry if it sucks, it's been quite awhile since I've written fanfics so now I'm back in the swing of it.**_

_**Please read and respond with your thoughts.**_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Your eyes, as we say our goodbyes. Can't get them out of my head, and I find. _Roger shook his head as he remembered that was the last line of any song that he had ever sung to Mimi other then screaming her name out in agony as he watched her die in his arms. She was too weak some say, some say that AIDS had taken over her body, like it did when Angel passed away. That's right; it was only natural for the two to die so close in that year.

It was December 24th 10pm EST when I found the beloved Mimi Marquez huddled in the park, and she was freezing. Joanne and I were fully committed to each other now as we realized our differences. Angel was like the glue, the binding of a book who had brought us back together. After the late discovery of finding the feline, we swore to each other we didn't want to be without one another. We had made a new resolution of the New Year, to always be friends though we may have our disputes, it was the least we could do for Angel, the one person who taught everyone the true meaning of love.

I realized how lucky of a woman I was compared to most of the women I had flirted with in the past. Joanne was there for me from the start. Sure, you could say I am a flirt, and that I loved Mark as much as I loved Joanne, but it wasn't so. Boys will be boys, and girls will be girls. But Joanne will always be mine. _Without you, the hand gropes, the ear hears, the pulse beats, but I die without you. _While the anal retentive droll geek and I were apart, that's exactly the feeling I had. I couldn't go on without Joanne. She was apart of every aspect to my motivation in living. Just how Mimi was Roger's and now as we say out good byes to the feline I cherish the true meaning of love.

I remember seeing that spark in Roger's eyes as Mimi pulled him out of the loft exactly a year after April committed suicide. I thought he was never going to see the light of day, live only in the darkness of depression until she showed up in his life. Mimi, the feline of Avenue B some called her, I was happy to call her a friend of mine. I remember dancing on the tables, drinking, New Years. It was something each year that I looked forward to when I met her. She knew how to be while, and let yourself forget that you were dying in America. It was as if there was no say but today in reality Mimi was right.

The young child, age 19 died too soon. She was another misfit who miraculously fit into the boho's as if she had been apart of our group for ages. There I stood, with the phone in my hand calling a paramedic to come take Mimi's lifeless body away. Seeing Roger in agony killed me the foreshadowing of the year couldn't come at a better time. Finding her with drugs, near death it was bound to happen sooner or later, too bad it was too soon. Seeing the paramedics enter the loft once more brought back the memories of when April was hauled off.

Days grew weeks as the weeks grew on to months as I walked through St. Vincent's Commentary with flowers in my hand. Some were for Angel's memorial; the others were for Mimi. Again it was natural for Mimi and Angel to be near each other, even when they had passed away. They had been best friends since they met, and best friends until death. Collins always told me that Mimi was buried next to Angel so that the drag queen would always protect the feline, even in heaven. Knowing Collins philosophy I never once questioned, all I could do was smile, nod, and cry of the fond memories I had with the two who showed me the meaning of life and love.


End file.
